


The Marauders

by ViolentHamster



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentHamster/pseuds/ViolentHamster
Summary: Just a normal fic about James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.





	The Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t judge, this is my first fic, so please comment! There will be more but I’m not sure how to do it, so they will all come out as different stories!

James looked around nervously. Hundreds of people bustled around, talking and laughing. Euphemia put her hand on his shoulder. 'James! Look! The Blacks have a first year son as well!' James sighed. 'The Blacks are Slytherins. What's the point of becoming friends with him if we're not going to be in the same house?' Euphemia looked sorrowfully at him. 'Oh, James! He's a boy like you! Don't be so mean...' James opened his mouth, but at that moment the train hooted. 'I've got to go. Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad!' He grabbed his trunk, and got up onto the train. Giving his tearful parents one last wave, the Hogwarts Express moved away down the station.  
James sighed. Not knowing quite what to do, he put his bag down on the floor and put his head on the window. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. 'S'cuse me, but you're blocking the corridor.' A boy was standing next to him, frowning. 'Who are you?' James asked. 'Who are you?' The other boy asked. James glared at him. 'I asked first.' After a brief standoff, the boy folded his arms. 'I'm Sirius, the hottest member of the Black family ever to grace the earth.' James gasped. 'You're that boy?' Sirius raised his eyebrows and grinned. 'Hey! I'm famous already! This is going to be easier than I thought!' Not wanting this guy's ego to be any bigger, James felt it necessary to point out that his parents had asked him to be nice to Sirius. The boy's face fell. 'Oh well, it won't be hard.' He winked at a nearby girl, who glared at him before hurrying off. 'See, everyone loves me!' James rolled his eyes, but he was secretly glad that Sirius was being so nice.


End file.
